Going Back To The Past
by sendoh11
Summary: ON HOLD Sequel to Forgetting to the past. Now that Hikaru had decided to play again, what about his friends? What would Yuki and others do when they found out that Shuichi never love singing, nor does he love yuki?
1. Chapter 1

**Going Back To The past**

By: Sendoh11

Disclaimer: I'd be happily swimming in money and never want to get out of it if I owned both Gravitation and Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Shindo Shuichi was currently looking blankly at a piece of paper. He quirked his eyebrow when he saw what was written on it.

_Fujiwarano Sai_

Sighing in frustration, he crumpled the piece of paper and threw it away. He had actually planned on writing lyrics with it, but instead of writing lyrics, he wrote Sai's name. Shuichi scratched the back of his head while sighing again, messing up his already messy hair in the process.

It had been a week since he played Akira. He remembered saying that he would play go again and would achieve the hand of god, but he was not really thinking about the consequences when he spoke. Now that he thought about it, he found out that it was not _that _easy. There were many problems lying ahead waiting for him before he can once again become a professional go player.

For one, Shuichi would have to quit Bad Luck if he wanted to play go again. He could not possibly be a singer and a pro at the same time. Not that he was really fond of singing. No, Shuichi never like singing.

To him, singing meant nothing but a replacement for go.

It was the same with Yuki. He was never in love with Yuki. Respect, and maybe even admire, but never love. Even so, Shuichi did not know why he wanted to stay with Yuki. Maybe it was because of the way Yuki treated him.

It reminded him how badly he had treated Sai. Maybe that was the reason-to feel less guilty towards Sai.

Even though Shuichi knew that it was not right to be clinging onto Yuki, especially when he was not in love with him, it could not be counted as cheating, since Yuki was not in love with him either. Yuki had allowed him to stay at his house was because he pitied Shuichi. Yuki said that himself, and Shuichi believed it. He did not want to think otherwise.

He did not want to be hurt again.

To put it bluntly, Shuichi was being selfish, very.

And Shuichi knew it too. He wanted to change, to think of others' feelings for once. Maybe he should let them know the truth, just tell them everything. But it was not as easy as it was when you were just thinking instead of doing it.

What if Yuki, Hiro and others hate him, or even worse, loathe him after they knew the truth? What if Waya and those he knew before did not forgive him even after he apologized? After all, it _was _his fault for lying to everyone.

The more Shuichi thought about it, the more frustrated he became, and Shuichi came very close to slamming his head onto his desk, not knowing that Yuki, who just came back, was looking at him quizzically.

* * *

_Sequel to the Forgetting the Past. I know that it is quite short for a chapter, but I don't think I will increase the length either. I'm just too lazy. Anyway, please review. Just press the button down there, type and send. All done. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Going back to the past**

**By**Sendoh11

**A/N:**I'm no very good with English, so please bear with me if I made mistakes. And I'm really sorry for not updating for such a long time.

* * *

"Brat, are you even listening to me?" Yuki had been trying to get Shuichi's attention for the past five minutes and still, he got no respond. Yuki ran a finger through his hair while sighing. It was frustrating that Shuichi was ignoring him and it took most of his will power to stop himself from shouting at Shuichi just to get his attention. Instead, he went up to shake Shuichi's shoulder gently while wondering just what the hell was wrong with him.

Shuichi looked up almost immediately, shocked. "You frightened me, Yuki. When did you come back?" Shuichi frowned. He didn't hear him at all. Maybe he was too absorbed in his thoughts. "Anyway, welcome back, Yuki. Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?" Shuichi smiled, while asking softly.

It was Yuki's turn to frown. Since when did Shuichi become so polite to him? Just what had happened that night he kicked him out of his house. It wasn't that Yuki was curious or anything, he just wanted to know what had cause Shuichi to become like this. Technically, it was curiosity, but Yuki decided to ignore that fact. It was just his right to know everything. Yuki sighed again while thinking that he had been doing that quite often these days. He really has to stop it. It would ruin his image as 'The Cold and Uncaring Yuki', and mind you, it took him quite some time to build that image.

Yuki was regretting his actions. Why did he have to kick Shuichi out of the house that day? If not, Shuichi would not be as how he is now. _Serve you right for treating him like he's a nobody. _An unwanted voice in his head had said. Just why the hell was he being so sarcastic at a time like this, and to himself no less? Yuki shook his head as if trying to clear those thoughts, only to find Shuichi looking at him worriedly.

"Are you okay, Yuki? Are you feeling well?" Shuichi was worried.

"Of course, who do you think I am?" With that, Yuki went back to his room. But not before looking back at Shuichi for one more time, the coldness in his eyes decreased just by a fraction. However, Shuichi did not see it since he was trying to figure out why Yuki was being different today.

--

Yuki was staring at his laptop, fingers were on the pad and his research for his new book was lying before him. Yet, his mind was drifting off towards a certain person, and that certain person just happened to be Shindo Shuichi. Yuki didn't understand just what had caused Shuichi being like this. He was no longer that loud, annoying brat. He had changed, becoming someone totally different, as if he didn't know him anymore, as if the Shindo Shuichi he knew never existed. Yuki really didn't understand, and he couldn't. Shuichi was starting to become an enigma to him.

Yuki was frustrated. If he were someone else, he might have pulled his hairs off in frustration. But he was _the _Yuki, so he thought that he should be doing something more appropriate. Instead, he settled for a sigh. It will have to do for now, even though it wasn't really all that appropriate. After all, sighing is better than pulling out his hair and only to regret about it later for causing himself to be bald. Yuki closed his eyes while leaning back into the chair. Since when did he start to think so much? Yuki decided that this was all Shuichi's fault.

Yuki thought of telling Shuichi that he would take him out to the park this weekend. Shuichi had always wanted to go but he didn't allow it, since he was afraid of those roller coasters. He just didn't understand why someone would invent something as useless as those stupid roller coasters. What's the use of it if you are just going to puke and make a mess, not to mention, a fool out of yourself after one ride in those things? But of course, Shuichi didn't need to things that were as trivial as these. Right now however, Yuki thought that if sitting in one of those completely, utterly, useless things could get his Shuichi back; he would do it, no matter how many times. He was sure that by the end of this week, Shuichi would be himself again. Yuki allowed himself a small smile at the thought. Right now, he'd just have to relax and stop thinking so much before he gets some kind of brain diseases, not that it's likely to. But still, Yuki preferred to be safe than sorry.

--

Yuki had never thought that he would have some problems with his ears. He thought that he had just heard Shuichi turned down his offer to take him to the park. He thought that he heard Shuichi said, "I'm sorry I can't. There are some other places that I wanted to go tomorrow." Yuki's eyes narrowed a little. He must have heard wrongly. The birds were chirping too loudly outside and the television was turned on. Maybe that was why he heard something totally different from what he expected.

"Say that again. I didn't catch what you were saying," Yuki had finally convinced himself that he had heard wrongly and decided to ask again.

"I said I can't go out with you tomorrow. I need to go to other places."

Yuki decided then and there that he wanted to have his ears checked.

Shuichi saw Yuki's hurt and unbelievable look and he thought that maybe he should invite him too. Shuichi had intended to go to Inoshima to visit Torajiro's grave, and Sai's too. It wasn't really Sai's grave, but Sai had played as Torajiro. So, technically, that was Sai's grave. Shuichi had intended to tell Sai that he will play go again, even though the chances of Sai hearing it might be none, but still, he would consider it as a promise to Sai, and to himself too. He would play thousands and thousands of games in order to achieve the hand of god. He would become a pro again even if he had to start from the bottom. He would never give up again. _Never. _His normally chatty mouth was a grim slash of determination.

Shuichi blinked to clear his thoughts. It would do him no good if his mind kept wandering off. He looked up only to find Yuki looking at him. Shuichi could have sworn that there was worry in those eyes. But then it was gone, replaced by the customary annoyed and irritating look.

"Do you want to come with me?" Shuichi asked. "To Inoshima?" Yuki knew that confuse must be written all over his face because Shuichi answered him almost immediately. "I want to visit Shushaku's grave, that's why." Shuichi smiled, his eyes were looking at Yuki with a distance look in it. Shuichi turn to leave before Yuki could ask him more questions that he would be happy keeping them as secrets, leaving Yuki with his own thoughts in the living room.

--

Yuki's mind was currently working at a speed that was approaching the speed limit alarmingly. Did Shuichi just say Shushaku? Wasn't Shushaku the go player that died a hundred years ago? Why did Shuichi wanted to visit Shushaku's grave? Yuki sighed, again, while massaging his temples. He didn't even want to start considering how Shuichi knew about Shushaku. The smile Shuichi gave him just now seemed to hide so many secrets yet it was warming and welcoming. Shuichi never smile like that. He was always laughing aloud. Right now, Shuichi seemed like an open book written in a language he could not understand.

Later that night while Shuichi and Yuki were having a quiet dinner, and a very quiet one at that, Yuki told Shuichi his decision. "I'm going to Inoshima with you tomorrow."

Shuichi looked up for a moment, shocked. He had never expected Yuki taking up the offer. "Sure. But I'll be going in the early morning." How was he going to tell Touya now? He had thought of bringing Touya along, so that he could tell him about Sai too. It was a promise, after all. But since Yuki would be coming along, he decided to call off his other plan. Even though he wouldn't know what would happen if he put both Yuki and Touya together, he was sure that he wouldn't want to be the first person to see it. Kuwabara Honinbo would call it six senses, but Shuichi preferred 'Hikaru's instinct' better. It sounds better that way.

* * *

_Finally, a chapter updated. I've realized that I've never thanked those who reviewed my stories, and therefore, I hereby apologized deeply. I'm really sorry. bow I'm really and very grateful to those who reviewed. Btw, I'm sorry for not updating earlier. I've reasons, however. Firstly, the internet system was down for quite some time. Then my father changed from telecom to maxis, and it only allows one computer to connect to the internet at a time (and they call this broadband, my foot.) anyway, I, the always unfortunate one, was unable to use it. Out of all three computers, only my computer was unable to connect to the internet, which I have absolutely no idea why. So now, I'm using my dad's to upload this chapter. Besides, I'm currently having exams. I swear the government is crazy, giving us exams almost every other month instead of the normal test that we usually do. And instead of the three days test like normal, this is three __**weeks. **__And they want us to finish the syllables in time for the end of year examination? Yeah, right. Tell them to try it themselves. Anyway, please review. I'll be really grateful._


End file.
